Unfulfilled Promise
by Nene2
Summary: Mireille centred fic that is set that time after she finds out about the connection between her parents and Kirika. Please r


Unfulfilled Promise  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Artena told me, to let you know the truth," the mysterious purple haired girl began.  
The blond haired Noir, kneeling beside her partner creased her eyebrows in puzzlement. "Truth? What truth would there be now?" she demanded.  
"The name of the one who assassinated your parents and brother," Cloé continued.  
Her blue eyes held an unreadable emotion, as Mireille's voice deepened. "That's...none other than you people, Soldats!"  
A small smile played across the lips of the girl clothed in a green robe.  
"The one who carried out the assassination's name..." she dragged each word out slowly. "Even I don't know the real name. However, that person is now...known by a certain name."  
The skilled assassin could almost hear the slowly thumping sound of her heart. Her eyebrows narrowed, demanding the mysterious figure to continue.  
Grunting noises came from Kirika the fallen child as if she was in pain.   
A deathly silence stirred upon the three of them.  
"Yes" whispered the silent brown eyed girl, breaking the silence, as if answering an unasked question. "As Yumura Kirika."  
As if in response to her name, the red eyes girl's eyes opened slightly.   
Mireille closed her eyes as a bolt of thunder appeared in the sky, but she didn't hear anything, except for Cloé's words, which lingered in her mind  
"As Yumura Kirika..."  
The sky darkened and then quietened down as quickly as the thunder had come.  
Her blond hair covered the assassin's face hiding her face, her lips sealed tightly together.  
"That's a lie..." her voice came out so soft as if she was only talking to herself.  
"That's a lie! It's a lie!" she repeated, shouting it out. Her eyes were closed tightly together.  
"It's the truth," Cloé answered with an expressionless tone.  
Her eyes snapped open "Is there any proof?" questioned the girl from Corsica.  
"No..." the purple haired girl's voice sounded almost sad, but then again that smile crossed her lips once more.  
"But it's certain."  
Moaning, Kirika pulled herself up from the cold, concrete paved ground clutching her side where she had been shot.  
The gaze of the mysterious child turned from Mireille to the awoken child.  
"Because..." her eyes closed briefly "Because I witnessed it with my own eyes."  
Cloé smirked down at the two children, each with their backs facing against each other.  
Her eyes still on the purple haired girl, Mireille stood up slowly away from the brown haired girl who had her head bowed down.  
"Was it you?" her voice trembled as she asked Kirika.  
"Did you do it? Did you kill them?" she asked once more turning to look at the girl.  
Tears slid down the cheeks of the red-eyed child. Mireille blinked in surprise as a sad look appeared on her face. She already knew the answer... Her eyes glanced to the side.  
The tears never stopped seeping out of the lost girl's eyes. Opening her eyes, Mireille looked at her brown haired partner with the most ashamed and disappointed look ever on her face, before turning away.  
Kirika's hand trembled as her fingernails scraped against the hard concrete floor before tightening into fists. She slumped to the ground...as her cries became audible  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
A figure slumped lower into the couch that she was sitting on.  
"Why...why did it have to be her?" the blond haired assassin whispered into the emptiness.  
She bent her head down, "Why couldn't I shoot?"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Two figures, two partners, stood face to face with only about a metre gap separating them.  
The younger assassin closed her eyes.   
"Wasn't there a promise? That when I learn the whole truth that you'll kill me," her eyes opened and fell onto the gun that was within Mireille's grasp.  
"That time has come," she smiled.  
Mireille Bouqet stared into Kirika's face, before glancing away to avoid her gaze.  
"Well, do it," Kirika Yumura encouraged.  
Slowly, the blue-eyed Noir raised her arm out and pointed the gun at the young child's body.  
Smiling, Kirika raised her head, welcoming the fire.  
Her hand trembled and after looking away sadly, Mireille reached up her other hand to keep the gun in her grasp steady.  
"Mireille?" the red eyes opened to stare into her blue ones.   
For a few moments, they just remained that way. But then Mireille pulled her hands away.  
Stepping forward, her face unreadable Kirika spoke up.   
"Mireille? Please...shoot...please Mireille..."  
Hesitantly, Mireille stepped back, distancing herself from Kirika. She looked to the side and from her facial expression one would say she looked as if she was in pain.  
"Mireille..."  
"The promise will be kept," Mireille interrupted. "Next time we meet, then...without a doubt"  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
Staring around her ruined apartment, her eyes fell upon the plant that Kirika looked after for her.  
"She killed them...she killed my family..." the blond haired woman confirmed to herself.  
"Then why couldn't I shoot? Why couldn't I kill her?" she asked, her hands clenched tightly together.  
Mireille couldn't understand why she had hesitated, why she had pulled back. Everyone she had ever loved and cared about...died at the hands of Kirika. So why? Why couldn't she avenge their deaths?  
She had made that promise yet now she couldn't keep it. It was made very obvious to the both of them, that after everything she would kill Kirika. But why couldn't she do it?  
Kirika was standing right in front of her, encouraging her, asking her to kill her, but she just couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger.   
"How could I let myself care for someone that destroyed my whole childhood?"  
Her gaze looked out at the balcony rail of her apartment. The shredded curtains tossed in the wind. She looked up at the clear blue sky.  
"Next time we meet, then...without a doubt" her words lingered in her head.  
"Kirika...won't return anymore," she whispered knowing that her partner was somewhere out there.  
"There won't be...a next time."  
  
*********************  
  
Hey everyone! My second Noir fic, this one is centred around Mireille unlike my first fic, which was focused on Kirika. I've always wanted to get into the mind of Mireille and I hope I captured her well in this fic. My third Noir fic will be one probably based on Cloé that is if I ever get around to doing a third Noir fic. But hope you all liked this fic and please leave a review. 


End file.
